Perfection
by vamoose
Summary: A bit of fluff. ReiKai. R


**Perfection**

****

This is kind of a spur of the moment fic. The first few lines just came to me all of a sudden and I had nothing to do so I carried it on. Well I hope it turns out O.K 'cause I have no idea what's gonna happen. I think it might turn out to be a one-off.

Rei/Kai (obviously!)

The Bladebreakers are currently in Italy. This scene is set on a small balcony overlooking the hotel's garden on a starry night. 

***Kai's POV***

      I always used to think my life was perfect. It had no complications, nothing but blading. But is that perfection? I'm not sure anymore. But I do know one thing. My life's changed. It's changed a lot. All because of one person. A certain Chinese blader named Rei Kon. 

     When I wake up, he's the first thing on my mind and I'm still thinking of him when I go to sleep. I never used to be like this, I'm sure of it. I dread to think what my grandfather would say. Actually, I don't care! He's not part of me anymore, not that I ever wanted him to be part of me. I think I made that perfectly clear in Russia.

     That was two months ago now. It was also two months ago that I realized I was completely and utterly in love with Rei. I guess I'd always been fascinated by him, I just hadn't admitted it to _myself_, let alone Rei. Mind you, I still haven't got round to doing that last bit. I know I should. I suppose I'm just scared (yes you heard me right) of rejection. 

     Anyway, I accepted I was in love with him in the final round of his battle with Brian. His hair had come out of its wrap and he fell. I realized I didn't want Brian to lay even a finger on him let alone practically kill him. When they took him off on the stretcher I was so hurt. If Brian hadn't of run away I would have murdered him there and then. But, I was so proud of Rei. He deserved that victory more than any of us. He'd worked so hard those last few days, not moaning once at training. Sometimes he'd come out and do extra practice with me at night.

"Daydreaming again are we Kai?" Oh god it's him. What am I going to say 'Yes actually. About you as well. You see, I've completely fallen for you Rei' Definitely not. Way too blunt.

"Err… no. I was just thinking."

"Mind if I ask what about?" You know what? I do mind you asking actually. Don't say that Kai. Why don't you just try and be nice for one. Yes I can do nice. I think.

"I… err… can't remember," not exactly what I had in mind, but hey! It wasn't nasty.

"Oh." Silence. Oh crap I'm staring. Stop staring Kai, stop! Look, do you want to scare him off?

"Look Kai," thank god for that, the silence was getting creepy, "I've noticed something different about you just lately and I don't want you to protest 'cause you've definitely changed," you think I hadn't noticed Rei? "and I just wanted to make sure everything was O.K" Well. It's now or never Kai.

"I…I've got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oh, he looks so sweet just sitting there. I can't lie to him anymore.

"Well, I think. No. I know… I've fallen in love."

"Wow! I mean…"

"Rei, I've fallen in love with you."

***Normal POV***

Kai stood up ready to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Rei. I shouldn't have said that," he ran his hands through his two toned hair that reflected the moonlight, "I got a bit carried away, you know, with the moment and then I couldn't stop and…"

"Shut up and come back here." Rei couldn't resist his beautiful face any longer.

"What?"

"That's an order Kai Hiwatari and before you say anything I don't care if you're the captain, you come here now." Slightly confused, Kai slowly approached Rei until there was a couple of paces between them.

"No. Here." Rei pointed. Kai did as he was told with a puzzled look on his face. There was barely an inch between the two of them now.

"That's better. Now tell me again what you were saying earlier?" Finally, Kai understood what was going on. He could hardly control himself. However he managed a smirk.

"What, when I was rambling?" Rei smiled.

"No before." 

Carefully, Kai took Rei's hand in his own.

"Rei Kon, I love you." He smiled

"Oh god, you have know idea how long I've waited for you say that."

"Really?" Rei nodded.

"And you know what?" He asked the bluenett. 

"What?"

Rei reached up and whispered in Kai's ear "I love you too."

***Two weeks later***

***Kai's POV***

I am currently the happiest person on the earth. The last two weeks have been heaven. I still can't believe I got the guy. But there he is asleep in my bed. I've been watching him for the last 15 minutes. I think he's finally waking up.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning" he leans up and gently kisses me on the lips.

And now I've realized:

My life was never perfect. It might not have had complications and consisted of nothing but blading. But that's not perfection. And now I know for sure. My life has changed. It's now perfect. 

Well, please review and tell me what you think. I hope it wasn't to fluffy.


End file.
